In recent years, various new radio access schemes have been discussed in various fields for the next 5th generation radio scheme of Long Term Evolution (LTE). In particular, non-orthogonal multiplexing and non-orthogonal multiple access have been discussed. Amid this situation, a new multiple access scheme called sparse code multiple access (SCMA) has been proposed.
Non-patent Literature 1, for example, discloses SCMA. In addition, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses examples of a codeword generation technique using codebooks of SCAM and a designing technique of codebooks.